Beastie Boys
De Beastie Boys is een New Yorkse hiphopgroep. Biografie De Beastie Boys bestaan uit Adam Yauch (MCA), Mike Diamond (Mike D) en Adam Horovitz (King Adrock). Lange tijd golden deze blanke jongens uit de middenklasse als een uitzondering in het hiphopwereldje dat voornamelijk door zwarte jongens uit de getto's wordt bevolkt. Ze begonnen begin jaren '80 als hardcore punkband in de New Yorkse scene, maar evolueerden geleidelijk aan richting hiphop. In hun beginjaren stonden ze bekend als feestbeesten, maar geleidelijk aan zijn ze zich ook met politieke zaken gaan bezighouden. Zo hebben ze in aanloop naar de laatste Amerikaanse presidentsverkiezingen actief kritiek geuit op de persoon en het beleid van George W. Bush. In de zomer van 1985 joeg de band menig tienermeisje de stuipen op het lijf toen ze in het voorprogramma stonden van Madonna's eerste Amerikaanse tour: The Virgin Tour. Madonna zelf zei echter een groot fan te zijn. In 1986 brachten ze hun eerste album uit: Licensed to Ill werd een groot succes. Met een combinatie van rock en hiphop, is hun stijl op dat moment vergelijkbaar met die van Run DMC, dat in dezelfde periode doorbreekt. De singles Fight For Your Right (to party) en Check it Out zijn nog steeds hun bekendste nummers. Hun volgende album Paul's Boutique in 1989 haalt niet de verkoopcijfers van hun eerste, maar is op artistiek vlak een grote sprong voorwaarts. Ze gebruiken veel uiteenlopende samples en zijn daarmee voorlopers van de abstracte hiphop van onder andere DJ Shadow (U.N.K.L.E.). Met Check Your Head in 1992 keren ze (gedeeltelijk) terug naar het gebruik van live-instrumenten. Het album bevat een aantal akoestische nummers, naast meer hiphopgerichte songs als So Whatcha' Want. Check Your Head is het eerste album dat de groep uitbrengt op hun eigen platenlabel Grand Royal. Dit label ontstond toen het moederlabel Capitol Records, na het onverwachte succes van Check Your Head, de band de mogelijkheid gaf om zelf nieuwe acts uit te brengen en te verdelen via Grand Royal. In 1994 volgt het album Ill Communication dat met de hit Sabotage in het collectieve geheugen van een generatie gegrift staat. In hetzelfde jaar brengt de groep op Grand Royal ook het album Some Old Bullshit uit. Het album is een overzicht van de hardcorepunkperiode van de groep en verzamelt nummers uit 1981 tot 1983. Hoewel allicht een must-have voor de fans, is het een weinig memorabel album. Toch is in de pubergrap Cookie puss en in Beastie Revolution al een voorproefje te horen van wat de groep te bieden heeft. Het in 1998 uitgekomen album Hello Nasty bevestigt de reputatie van de groep en levert opnieuw een wereldhit op met Intergalactic en de bescheidener hit Body Movin'. Hoewel sociaal en politiek engagement vanaf de jaren '90 een belangrijke rol speelt voor de groepsleden, is dit engagement waarschijnlijk het meest uitgesproken op hun album To the 5 Boroughs. In deze ode aan de Verenigde Staten en hun thuisstad New York spreekt de groep zijn ongerustheid uit over de verstrakking en de harde en niet altijd even doordachte reactie van de regering na de aanslagen op 11 september 2001. De Beastie Boys ijveren ook voor de mensenrechten in Tibet, onder andere via de Milarepa-stichting. Op 20 juli 2009 liet Adam Yauch (MCA) via een videoboodschap op hun website weten dat de Beastie Boys hun geplande toer moesten uitstellen wegens gezondheidsredenen. Hij zou naar verluidt een klein kankergezwel hebben in zijn keel. Trivia * De Nederlandse hiphopgroep Osdorp Posse coverde in 1993 op hun album Vlijmscherp het Beastie Boys-nummer No Sleep Till Brooklyn in een eigen, Nederlandstalige versie: Geen Slaap tot Osdorp. Discografie Albums * Licensed to Ill (1986) * Paul's Boutique (1989) * Check Your Head (1992) * Ill Communication (1994) * Hello Nasty (1998) * To the 5 Boroughs (2004) * The Mix Up (2007) Verzamel * Some Old Bullshit (1994) * The In Sound from Way Out! (1996) * Original Ill (1998) * The Sounds of Science (1999) * Solid Gold Hits (2005) Mixtapes * New York State of Mind (2004) EP's * Pollywog Stew (1982) * Cooky Puss (1983) * Rock Hard (1984) * Pretzel Nugget E.P (1994) * Aglio e Olio (1995) * Root Down (1995) * Brass Monkey (1999) Externe link(s) *Beastie Boys official website *Beastie Museum Categorie:Amerikaanse rapgroep